Cars Chatroom
by InnactiveMotivationlessButton
Summary: some of your favorite characters open up a chatroom. I have no clue why I did this, but I did. Taking request.
1. Chapter 1

Cars 2 random chats

Lol, I wanted to so bad (warning, Aphmau and skydoesminecraft references in here) sorry, I feel like this would happen :P

VJ logged on

Holley logged on

Astrid logged on

Gwen logged on

VJ: where are the guys :(

Holley: they're still on the mission :(

Astrid: yah, so sad 3X

Gwen: chu hadz to break the emoji train didn't you?

Sid joined the chat

Stephenson joined the chat

Astrid: yush, cuz I like planes better

Sid: TOLD YOU

Stephenson: Ima keel u =|

Leland joined the chat

VJ: LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Astrid: hai Sid

Gwen: Stephy-wephy!

Holley: Finn? T.T

Leland: hai VJ, and Finn is having internet problems Holley.

Finn joined the chat

Finn: hello people

Holley: Finny-Winny-Pooh!

Finn: ...no

Holley: Finny-Winny-Pinny-Pooh!

Gwen: I thought I was gwenny-wenny-penny-pooh!

Stephenson: I am batman

Sid: nah, your train nerd XD

Stephenson: fly boy =\

Sid: watch how u talk to me, I have a army of kids after you

Stephenson: =_= watch it...

Leland: okay okay, your both the alpha bitch, now stop

Finn: ok then...

Astrid: LOL

Gwen: LOL

VJ: XD

Holley: #Gastrid

Sid: Le, I thought you were on my side

Leland: i do like planes better that trains stephy

Stephenson: GOD DAMMIT

Val joined the chat

Val: DAAAAAAAAAD

Lela joined the chat

Lela: DAAAAAAADDDYYY

Vince joined the chat

Vince: FAAAAAAAATTTTTTHHHHHEEEEERRRRRR

Le jr. Joined the chat

Le jr. : OOOOOOLLLLLDDD MAAAAANNNN

Leland: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT

Finn: Leland, no profanity

VJ: don't talk to my kids any kind of way! :(

Lela: WE MISS YOU

Val: your shirt is red

Vince: and Finn's is blue

Lela: you have a big butt

Le jr. : and mom does too XD

Holley: what the hell? Your kids are the best EVER!

VJ: your butt is big Le CX

Leland: and so is yours =(

Stephenson: in honesty, Leland, your butt is to big for your size XD

Astrid: its sad that Gwen's lips are bigger

Gwen: my lips aren't big

VJ: LELAND'S BUTT IS ALL MINE

Leland: why are you guys looking at it anyway

Finn: yeah, why? Perverts

Val logged off

Vince logged off

Lela logged off

Le jr. logged off

Holley: guys, c'mon, it's average sized, VJ IS FREAKING DENSE IN THE BRAIN

VJ: your ass is dense XD so is Finn, YOU BOTH HAVE CRUSHES ON EACH OTHER

Finn: no...why u say that

Holley: heh, um, no, no ofFINNce Finn

Finn: none taken, and, please, no more name puns

Gwen: remember, stephy and I named our daughter Stephani,

VJ: I GET IT!

VJ: Gwen Stephani XD, and Stephanie is the girl version of Stevenson

Gwen: heh, yeah

Stephenson: beat that fly boy!

Sid: DON MAKE ME GET LYDS

Lydia joined the chat

Lydia: Lydisi-Siddeney Marie-Poppy Simmon-Williams at yer service

VJ: DAMN YOUR NAME IS LONG

Lydia: that's my weapon XD

Sid: I told Astrid just to let me name her but NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Finn: go hug a potato

Holley: I'm going to hug the sack that is in my kitchen

Finn: keep talking, I'll be famous soon!

Finn: VJ, what about you, aren't you helping cook their beef?

VJ: I don't think I'll be able to MEAT your expectations!

Leland: the puns 3X

VJ: no no, it's RARE Finn and I talk like this

Laila: OH GOD, MAKE IT STOP

Finn: SAVE ME FROM THIS MEAT MENACE

VJ: I have to be RAW with this, but don't be so TENDER

Finn: you know Valencianna, your being quite the...

Finn: filet mignon

VJ: no, just no,

Laila: LOL

VJ: you know what, Finn your goose isn't cooked

VJ: it's well done

Finn: Why you got to burn me like that?

VJ: a job well done for me!

Lydia: WEEEEZZZYYYY

Lydia logged out

Sid: HOT DAMN

Leland: de fuq you two?

Sid: Leland, go rape a grapefruit.

Leland: okay

Leland logged off

VJ: Leland just went in the kitchen,

VJ: OH MY GOD WHYYYYYYYYY SID WHY U MAKE HIM DO THIS?!

Sid: I wasn't serious!

VJ: I'll be back

VJ logged off

Laila: well then...

Finn: my thoughts exactly,

Holley: ...

Gwen: oh my god

Finn: Leland's texting me asking for help, he says, lemme check

Finn went AFK

Finn: ok, he says that VJ is trying to beat him up

Finn: he says that she's making contact

Finn: he says HELP

Finn: then, I got, akdjrnifnfjndiend

Astrid: well then

Sid: oh god, I'll go fix this

Sid logged off

Astrid: NOT WITHOUT MEEEEEEE

Astrid went AFK

Finn: why AFK? Aren't we on our phones?

Stephenson: yeah, ask VJ,

Stephenson 's connection has been cut

Gwen's connection has been cut

Finn: um, so Holley

Holley: yeah, awkward chat silence

(Astrid invisibly comes back on)

(VJ invisibly comes back on)

(Sid invisibly comes back on)

Finn: so Holley, would you answer a question for me?

Holley: yeah,

Finn: would you like to go out to dinner tonight?

Holley: yeah, what time?

Finn: eight?

Holley: that works

(VJ invisibly types to Astrid [OMG OUR CRUISE/SPEEDBOAT/PIRATE SHIP HAS SAILED YASSS])

Holley: see you then

Finn logged off

Astrid: IT HAS OMG YASSS

Astrid: OOPS

Holley: how long were you there?

VJ: uh, when he asked if he could ask you a question

Holley: ...you too VJ? WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?!

Astrid: oh come on, if I hadn't have messed up my command,u wouldn't know we know.

Holley: you have invisib. comands?

VJ: yeah

(Leland invisibly comes back on)

Holley: so, be absolutely honest, what do you think of Leland?

VJ: SMEXY BEAST XD

Astrid: annoying ass mofo who gets in my nerves

VJ: Ima burn u

(Leland invisibly types to Leland [damn Astrid])

VJ: so I have this extremely extremely cute dude in my contacts that's sexier than Leland

(Leland invisibly types to Leland [WTF])

VJ: Le better be careful, if he slips up I'm going to that other dude

Holley: lol

Astrid: lol

(Leland to Leland [OH HELL NAW])

Leland: logged off

VJ: ha! Take that Leland!

Astrid: wut?

VJ: I can see when someone invisibly is on, and I checked and it was him.

Astrid: you realize your in trouble now right?

VJ: he just gotta look up chat history

Holley: no, not trouble, more like the love making of a lifetime

VJ: OH GOD HOLLEY WTF

Holley: he's probably going to force it deep in you

[Leland invisibly types to Lelend [Holley, you are perv)]

VJ: SHUT UP OH MY GOD SHUT UP

Holley: what baby name are you picking for the soon to be prego

Holley: with number five

VJ: ?

Holley: he's going to get you pregnant with jealousy

VJ: STFU

Holley was kicked from this chat

Astrid: YAY BABIES

Astrid was kicked from this chat

VJ logged off

Leland: I never left XD

Leland logged off

Sid: uh, wtf, you all left me ;-;

Sid: I'm so sad now ;-;

Sid: why u do dis? ;-;

(Stephenson invisibly comes back on)

Sid: I'm so alone ;-;

Sid: shut up Sid

Sid: no Sid, I will not

Sid: yes you will dammit!

Sid: Eff you,

Sid: ur so mean Sid

Stephenson: what the hell Siddeley?

Sid: eff you Steve!

Sid logged off

Stephenson: \;-;/

Stephenson logged off

I HOPED READER CHAN LIKED ITTTTTTT


	2. Lighty is turnt and fite

Lightning logged on

Finn logged on

VJ logged on

Carla logged on

Carla: I cant sleep

Finn: Talk about it O_O

Lightning: Sally snores like a freight train

VJ: So does Leland

Holley: I swear I can be selena when she playin wit her left

VJ: **Serena

Francesco: why df is this chat so, on crack

Carla: You know who's on crack?

Francesco: my mom :(

Carla: .-.

Finn: well then... I hope she gets better

Francesco: SMOKE WEED ERRY DAY!

Finn: OMFG NO

Leland logged on

Finn: You're so retarted go die in a corner

Leland: D: my FEELINGS EXIST FINN!

Finn: **unrealistic **you'll learn in a moment

Finn: I wasn't talking to you Leland

Leland: LIES LIES LIES ALLOUMONOUGHTY CONFORMTTTTTTTTTT

Holley: okay then

VJ: the worlds best rappers are listed below

Shu: ok

Carla: noice noice

Lightning: okay

Leland: good god

VJ: 2 pac

VJ: 1+1 pac

VJ: C-A=B pac

VJ: 4 divided by two pac

Leland: Besides 2Pac VJ

VJ: Drizzy Drake

VJ: Aubrey Graham

VJ: Jimmy from degrassi

VJ: Drake

VJ: six god

VJ: the boy

Carla: besides Drake you dork!

VJ: Onika Miraj

VJ: Nicki Minaj

VJ: Roman Zolanski

VJ: Harajuku Barbie

Leland: BESIDES BARBIE NICKI

VJ: Wanye

Shu: good god...

Leland: exactly

Sid: I want to play tennis

Stephenson: sounds like fun

Leland: Golf is so boring .-.

Lightning: we weren't talking about golf

Francesco: Be like serena Williams do bruh!

Stephenson: but my arms jiggle like jell-o

Sid: I don't jiggle

Sid: I wiggle

Leland: like Jason DeRulo?

Sid: SO HELLO FROM THE OUTSIDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Leland: how did we go from tennis to adele?

Sally logged on

Sally: Ive been drinkin watermelon!

Lightning: I want some

Sally: but I'm drunk in love

Lighting: D:

Lightning: DRUNK IN LOOOOOOOVVVVEEEEEEEEE

Sally: WE BE ALL NIGHT

Lightning: LOOOOOOOOOOVVVEEEEEEEEE

Sally: LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEE

VJ: Im going to go play worms

Lightning: I'm betting on Turnt Tina

Finn: one hundred on Dr. Spank-o-potumus

VJ: Nah, driller for the win

Finn: ok

Lightning: FITE ME BRUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhh

Lightning: FITE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

and there was some more :P


	3. IM BACK AND DAT BOIIIIII

SAVAGE WARNING

HEy guy sorry I've been gone so long this is my present from me to you so enjoy and I'll pile you with ships

VJ logged on

Chris logged on

Leland logged on

RodDatBoi logged on

RodDatBoi: I'm exited for this allinol case!  
Leland: Hell yeah, I am too

Chris: I'm not

VJ: yeah something could happen to you guys

Chris: Anyways Rod wtf is up with your username

RodDatBoi: because Rod dat boiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Leland: OH GOD I THINK RODS ON CRACK  
RodDatBoi: Yeah... YO MOMMAS CRACK

RodDatBoi: OOOOOOOOOOOOOH BURN

Chris: Youre sleeping outside tonight

VJ: HA GOTTI!

Leland: OH CHRIS IS SAVAGE  
Finn logged on

Leland: OOOOOOOOO SAVAGEEEEEE

VJ: SAVAGE AF BROOOO

Finn: I know I'm savage

VJ: No Finn, youre more of a Maka

Finn: OMFG BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH THE SOUL EATER

VJ: HELL YEAH

Leland logged off

LelandDatBoi logged on

RodDatBoi: USERNAME STEALING ASS BICH

LelandDatBoi: bich...

LelandDatBoi: BICH AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHA

LelandDatBoi: CANT TYPE WTF LMAOOOOOO

RodDatBoi: fuckin petty ass name stealing Skittles head looking ass...

Finn: What the absolute fuck you

Finn: O-O MY AUTO CORRECT WHAT IS Haploid

Finn: Haparappa*

Finn: Happanions*

Finn: I QUEST!

Finn logged off

VJ: You know, I did something to his phone where I enabled extreme auto correct and added in random words XD

Chris: You evil genius

LelandDatBoi: *claps slowly* gg... gg

RodDatBoi: You aren't making me really sleep outside...

RodDatBoi: Right?

Chris logged off

ChrisDatChick logged on

VJ: REALLY  
ChrisDatChick: Hell yeah

Vj logged off

LelandDatBoi: Well... It's just us

ChrisDatChick 's connection has been cut

RodDatBoi's connection has been cut

LelandDatBoi: LAWL CHRIS ADDED AN UNNESCESSARY SPACE BEHIND HER NAME XD

Sid logged on

LelandDatBoi logged off

Sid: YOU KNOW WHAT IM DONE

Sid: EVERYONE KEEPS LEAVING ME IN CHAT ALONE

Sid: FUCK THIS IM GOING TO GO FINNISH BLACK BUTLER

Sid logged off


End file.
